poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Thomas and His Hero Friends
Super Thomas and His Hero Friends is another super hero movie made by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by Ryantransformer017. Summery Ryan and the others must help Thomas and his friends to become super heroes and fight an evil villain who Plot Raf Esquivel's birthday/The Scavenger Hunt Today, it was Raf's birthday, and everyone was there to celebrate. But his party was a surprise and everyone is dressed as their favorite superhero even ones they made up themselves. Raf is so happy that he is super surprised and then they started the party. After the party, there was a scavenger hunt for the golden coins and if anyone gets all of them, they be the first to get a slice of the 30 foot tall cake. While looking around, Thomas and the engines look and found the first coin. But they also find the second one. As they're continue hunting for the third one, a mysterious villain, Lord Scandrawf was watching them. Thomas and his friends find rings with magic powers which shrink and attach to their buffers. Ryan scans the rings and do research what they do. Later that day, Thomas puffs down his branchline when he suddenly starts to float off the rails. Annie and Clarabel watch in awe as Thomas flies around above their heads and Ryan follows him. Thomas flies past Cranky at Brendam Docks. Cranky saw him as he goes after him. But Thomas tries landing and crashes. Ryan lands and asks Thomas is he OK. Thomas says yes. Ryan informs Thomas that his research about the superheroes and the villains that he's going to do. Thomas does the Research Thomas was in the library doing the research and he came across a website about heroes and villains and learns that the rings are from the planet Inspiron. Also, an alien robot named Blurr is looking for the rings. Thomas and Ryan both stare at each other and Ryan picks up a comic Raf gave him with the title: "The Adventures of the Blue Flash and Blurr". Ryan starts reading with Thomas until Tino show up. Thomas asks Tino what's wrong. Ryan asks Tino if the Dazzlings put him under their spell. Tino says no and tells Ryan about the comic he's reading. Ryan asks why it involves his comic. Matau and Crash wonders what Tino is about to say. Tino informs Ryan, Crash and Matau that Percy's ring has suddenly started to make him levitate things with his mind. Thomas gasps as he starts to float. Matau gasps at what's happening and starts to float too. Thomas notices that his ring is glowing and shines. Percy comes in and informs them about Gordon. Crash asks Percy what is Gordon doing. Percy takes them to him and they see Gordon practicing squating using a tree as a weight. Thomas asks Gordon about his ring. Gordon tells them that the ring can give powers to one who need it. Thomas then remembers the comic Raf gave him. He says that he might try it after the birthday party. Thomas tries the ring on After the party, Thomas gathers his friends to see what their rings can do. Ryan and Tino will test the rings. Thomas tests his ring and he starts to float. Ryan and Tino stare and watch as Ryan records Thomas' flying on his communicator. Next, it's Edward's turn and he starts to read Ryan's mind. Ryan says in his mind "I hope the Dazzlings are not putting Tino under their spell." Next, it's Henry's turn and he begins to runs fast and bought a Kamen Guts comic for Ryan but he told Tino: "I don't know who Kamen Guts is. He's stupid looking." Tino gets angry and tells Ryan that Kamen Guts is a hero to Keizo. Ryan nods and says that Kamen Guts is no better than him or Tino. That makes Tino more angry and transforms into a demon. Ryan tells Tino that he liked Kamen Guts and the form Tino is in. Tino calms down and turns back into himself. Ryan is amazed and asks Tino how did he transform. Tino explains his anger transformed into a demon and that it happens every time he hears something negative about Kamen Guts. Crash says "This Kamen Guts guy is not better then me." Outside, a guy named Jay with Ryvine and Mr. Ross stands on a rooftop and says that Tino's demon form is what he needs to destroy Ryan and the Machine Robos. He leaves the scene and Mr. Ross and Ryvine follows. Back inside, Crash says that Kamen Guts is bad then Lord Vortech. This makes Tino angry and transforms into a demon. Matau gasps and examines Tino saying "Tino transforms in a special way without Twilight's crown or Sci-Twi's amulet. Or your crown or Sci-Ryan's amulet, Master Ryan.". Ryan nods and sees Tino starting to calm and turns back to himself after Crash said "Hey, Tino. I was just saying that Kamen Guts is a cool guy like me.". Meanwhile, Jay talks to the Dazzlings and Lord Vortech, telling them about what happen to Tino when he was whenever he hears something negative about Kamen Guts. Ryvine tells the Dazzlings that both he and they will use Tino's magic to make everyone including Ryan and Tino adore them. Twivine approaches Ryvine and the Dazzlings and says "I could use the magic Tino has to rule Equestria." The Dazzlings laugh at this by possessing his body, and control him. The Dazzlings claims that he will join them to rule the world. Adagio adds Ryan will be destroyed until they have Tino for themselves. Meanwhile, Thomas tells the gang about how they can now use their new powers for good. Ryan agrees and say "With great power comes great responsibility.". Thomas and friends' origin of heroes Thomas tells Tino and the others that they should use their powers for good but wonders how then Lloyd shows up with a comic book in his hands. He told Ryan and the others that the heroes in this comic are called "The Blue Flash" and how he became a hero. Ryan agrees with Lloyd and looked up on his communicator to do research while Thomas gets an idea and form a hero team called "The Super Steamies" with Matau making some costumes for them and puts on the Alicorn Amulet accidentally and it put it's magic on him. Matau felt his magic more powerful and puts the costumes on Thomas and his friends. Sci-Ryan says to Thomas that his hero name is Thomas is The T Trivia * Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, will be good guest stars in this film. *This movie marks the first appearence of Blurr (Autobot). *The film will reveal that Ryan and Tirek are rivals. *Ryan will reform the Dazzlings in this film. *Lord Vortech, Jay (MRR), Dalek Emperor and will be bad guest stars in this film. *This film will reveal that Ryan is the opposite of Darla Dimple. *Master Xehanort, Ansem, Mal (Total Drama), Doctor Neo Cortex, Kurumi Tokisaki , Ryvine Sparkle, Rothbart, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), The Deadly Six, Natalia, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Oogie Boogie, Megatron, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Princess Malucia, Princess Dark Matter, Princess Twivine Sparkle and Seelkadoom the Hedgehog will work for Lord Scandrawf. *This film is based on Super Buddies. * *At the bonus part of the ending, Bowser is very angry because of Vortech have been destroyed. Scenes *Raf Esquivel's birthday/The Scavenger Hunt *Thomas does the Research *Thomas tries the ring on *Thomas and friends' origin of heroes *Ryan's investigation/Ryan falls under the Dazzlings' spell *Thomas and his friends become superheroes called The Super Steamies * *Ryan reveals the truth about Darla *Lord Scandwarf's plan * *Rescue Tino *Ryanset fights the Dazzling Cars *Ryan fights Tino/The Dazzlings' defeat * */ */ * * *Final battle against Lord Scandwarf/Lord Vortech's death *Celebration party/Ending (STaHHF) Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better then Ever *Everything is Awesome *Awesome as I Wanna Be *I Want It All *Under Our Spell *Friend Like Me *Welcome to the Show *Shine like Rainbows Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Superhero Films Category:Ryantransformer